


Rain, Rain go away

by PunkFairyLights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, cutsey little junk, especially when it rains, i tried to make it longer and failed, why is the bus always late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFairyLights/pseuds/PunkFairyLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus is always late, to Sollux's distaste. Especially when it rains. Which is not good because he hates the rain. But then... maybe it isn't always so bad<br/>Based off of engineersluck.tumblr.com's post of cute otps in he rain<br/>I wrote this like two months back and forgot to publish it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain go away

March 14, 2015

A young man stands drenched by the rain, on a corner waiting for his bus to arrive.

His name is Sollux Captor, and he HATES rain.

"goddamn thtupid buth. alwayth fuckin late. ethpecially when it jutht tho happenth to be pouring." he grumbled to himself, before sighing and tring to pull more of his coat over his head. He was considering running back up to his apartment to grab something with a hood and ditching his sorry excuse for a coat. But with his luck the bus would probably magically appear at the stop the second he reached the stairs. 

"tell me about it." a high pitched voice startled him, and Sollux was surprised to see a girl standing about a foot away from him to his right.

He hadn't realized there was anyone in earshot. She was only about an inch or two shorter than him, which was fairly tall for a girl, and was wearing a green overcoat and a dark blue beanie that covered most of her short black hair. She looked tired, and was holding a mug of something in one hand, and had a satchel that was covered in drawings over her shoulder. "uhh... hi?" She looked over at Sollux surprised, like she hadn't realized he could hear her.

"uhh... hi." And then they went back to standing in silence. They both stood there for a couple of minutes before either spoke again.

"mewr shivering. do mew want my hat?" The girl asked.

_diid 2he ju2t make cat pun2?_

Sollux looked at her awkwardly, "uhh, no thankth. i don't even now you."

She rolled her eyes, and took off her hat before handing it to him. " my names nepeta leijon, age twenty one, and I've been living in the apartment under mewrs with my roommate for about two years. I'm also ninety five purrcent sure me and I go to skaia Collage together." 

_2he ju2t made more catpun2_

Sollux looked down at the hat in his hands and sighed before putting it on. "My names thollux captor, and i thwear if i get lice from thith hat you'll never thleep again." he sighed.

Nepeta only replied with a giggle, and they both stood there in silence as the bus drove up to the curb about a minute later, and Sollux was left to his own thoughts, which seemed to be on his nice neighbor who used catpuns.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 19, 2015

A girl, older then she appears, stands on a curb, drenched by the pouring rain.

Her name is Nepeta Leijon and she LOVES the rain. Well normally she does, but today she is already soaked and freezing after standing out here for barely even five minutes. It doesn't help that her bus is late. Or that she lent her warmest hate to her neighbor the other day and he still hadn't returned it.

"speak of the devil" Nepeta mumbled to herself as the tall nerd wearing glasses with 3-D movie lenses, stepped out of the building, wearing her beanie and carrying an umbrella.

He wordlessly walked over to her and opened the umbrella, holding it over the two of them.

"thank mew" she sighed with relief, glad to no longer have the rain pouring down on her.

"dont mention it" he replied, he also took her hat off and held it out to her, "thankth for letting me borrow thith."

"mewr welcome" Nepeta took her hat and put it on, and smiled at him. He looked away awkwardly, like he was trying to hide his face from her. 

Nepeta looked at him for a moment before shrugging and looking back down at the road the bus was supposed to come down, smiling to herself.

_:33 < nerd_

They both stood there quietly listening to the rain fall as they waited for the bus to come and pick them up. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 3, 2015

Sollux was standing at the campus bus stop, waiting for his neighboor who had gotten to know fairly well in the past two months, who just so happened to be almost as late as the bus.. There were puddles everywhere from when it had rained earlier that day. He was about to call for a taxi and leave her to ride the bus alone when someone jumped on him from behind.

They covered his eyes, laughing, "this is a mugging, give me all mewr sweets."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching up to take her hands off of his face. "hey np. pleathe get off"

She let out an over dramatic sigh and walked in front of him, crossing her arms and giving him a pouty look, "mewr no fun."

"and your to old to pull thith thhiit." he replied, giving her a no-nonsense look that was supposed to send her the message that he was in one of his "moods".

Nepeta shrugged it off, and stuck her tongue out at him before jumping and landing in a puddle next to him, his pants getting soaked by the splash.

"WHAT THE HELL NP!" Sollux yelled. 

All she did was jump in another puddle, getting even more puddle water on him. 

Sollux gave her a death glare and she just gave him an innocent smile before sticking her tongue out at him again.

"thatth it" Sollux set his bag down in a dry spot, and Nepeta tossed hers next his. He stomped in a puddle near her but she jumped out of the way, only getting himself even further soaked.

Nepeta landed in a larger puddle getting them both soaked, and stood there laughing her heart out.

Sollux jumped over and splashed her while she was distracted. The spash had a bit more force than Sollux expected, and it got on both of their faces. They slowly looked over at each other before bursting out laughing, and spent the rest of the time they were waiting splashing in puddles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 14, 2016

They hurried inside the building dripping wet, Nepeta shivering.

The bus had broken down right when it pulled up to campus, so they ended up having to hurry to their apartment building in the pouring rain. 

Sollux glanced over at Nepeta, "your teeth are chattering. are you okay?"

"y-yeah, i-i'm just cold. do mew want to come over fur some tea?"

"thure"

The two friends hurried upstairs to Nepeta's apartment, and she pulled out her key, unlocking the door. She dropped her stuff in a chair by the door, and Sollux ditched his backpack right next to it. Nepeta looked around the apartment and noticed how empty it looked. Her roommate, Roxy , had moved out recently to move in with her boyfriend. Nepeta had been looking for a new roommate, so she had to keep the place fairly clean.

Nepeta walked towards her kitchen, grabbing a teapot and filling it up with water and placing a tea bag inside.

"you want me to put something on?" Sollux asked as he stepped into the living room, sitting in her couch.

"today's a doctor who kinda day" Nepeta replied, setting the teapot on the stove as she carefully turned the burner on.

Sollux turned her tv on and brought up the Hulu app on her XBox and searched for Doctor Who.

Nepeta waited for the tea to boil, and when it did she poured it into two cups bringing them over to the coffee table where she set Sollux's cup down and sat on the couch, taking a sip of her tea. Sollux pulled a blanket over the two of them before pressing play. 

They each ganced over each other and smiled, the thought of that cold, rainy day a year ago popped into their heads.


End file.
